


(i can't) forget you

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: “I don’t-” Nines started. I don’t remember anything, he wanted to say. But was that true? Something about the man was familiar….or Kara at Zlatko's but make it reed900
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	(i can't) forget you

“Nines?” RK900 opened his eyes to a man frantically shaking him. “Thank fuck, we have to get out of here,” the man said.

RK900- Nines, the man had called him- took in the situation. Two metal arms gripped both of his wrists, suspending him in the air. He felt an uncomfortable intrusion in the back of his neck- a wire, that led to a computer off to the right. Nines (that must be his name, right?) caught a glimpse of the screen before the man knocked it off its table, causing it to shatter. _RESET 100% COMPLETE._

“Those _motherfuckers_ ,” the man muttered. He grabbed a rusty pair of shears off the table and began hacking away at Nines’ restraints. Nines studied the man as he worked. His face was bruised, lips cut open and bloody, like he’d been in a fight. There was a scar on the bridge of his nose, probably from a previous break.

The arms suddenly released Nines, dislodging the wire from the back of his neck and causing him to fall into the man. The man steadied him by the shoulders, searching his face. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I don’t-” Nines started. _I don’t remember anything_ , he wanted to say. But was that true? Something about the man was familiar…. Nines noticed an animal hair on the man’s jacket.

_“I think she likes you,” the man said, laughing._

_Nines tentatively stroked the cat as she settled in his lap, leaving a trail of cat hairs on his black shirt._

_“I like her, too,” Nines said, as the cat purred. “But really, Gavin, who names their cat Asshole?”_

“You’re… Gavin?” Nines asked. 

Gavin’s grip on his shoulders tensed. “Yeah,” Gavin said, voice clipped. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Suddenly the door- hastily barricaded by Gavin, Nines assumed- started to rattle. “Shit,” Gavin said, letting go of Nines. “We’re gonna have to fight our way out.” Gavin pulled out a handgun and cocked it.

Nines found himself instinctively reaching for his own gun only to find nothing. Whoever had restrained him must have taken away his weapon. Gavin clenched his jaw. “Stay behind me.”

_“You should’ve stayed behind me,” Nines said._

_Gavin winced as Nines put pressure on the gunshot wound on his leg. “Sorry for saving your life?”_

_“You shouldn’t have risked yourself,” Nines said. “I can come back from death. You can’t.”_

_“I get it, you’re a fuckin’ terminator,” Gavin said, through gritted teeth. “I give a shit about you. Deal with it.”_

Nines came back to himself. The door was shaking violently in its frame. Their attackers were getting impatient. Nines knew the door wouldn’t hold for much longer.

“On my signal,” Gavin said lowly, gray eyes narrowed in concentration.

_“Fuck winter,” Gavin said, shivering as snow fell down around him. He held his middle finger up in the general direction of the clouds._

_“You are aware that you live in Detroit, right?” Nines asked._

_Gavin rolled his eyes. There were snowflakes caught in his dark lashes. Nines resisted the urge to brush them away._

“Now!” Gavin yelled, kicking aside the barricade and ripping open the door.

At that exact moment, everything came rushing back to Nines. His whole life; being awoken by Markus, starting at the DPD with Connor, _Gavin_ -

Gavin scowling at him over a mug of coffee, Gavin grudgingly listening to Nines’ theories on their latest case, Gavin laughing because of something Nines had said, Gavin kissing him for the first time as snow fell down around them-

Nines didn’t think, he just reacted. He grabbed Gavin’s gun out of his hand and pushed him aside. There were three guys outside the door. Nines disarmed the first, knocking his head against a wall before he could shoot. He grabbed the weapons of the other two guys, crushing them in his fists, before slamming their heads together, knocking them unconscious.

“Holy fucking shit, Nines,” Gavin said. “Do you…?”

Nines dropped Gavin’s gun in favor of holding Gavin’s face and kissing him senseless. “I remember,” Nines said, pulling away. “I remember everything.”

Gavin leaned his forehead against Nines’. “Thank fucking God,” Gavin said, voice wavering. He raised his eyes to Nines’, blinking back tears. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if….”

Nines pulled Gavin to him, squeezing him tight. “I love you,” Nines said.

“I love you,” Gavin said, muffled against Nines’ chest. “Now let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> physically cannot write angst without a happy ending lol. starting w this fic my numbers are gonna be off since i'm not doing every prompt for DE artfest so this is day 6:) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
